


Unfinished Business

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when Draco went to fetch Griphook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2009 for [McTabby's 5th Annual Cat's Birthday HP Drabbleathon](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/438144.html) for the following prompt from amanuensis1: "missing scene," angsty pent-up first-time sex in the Malfoy Manor dungeon.
> 
>  **Beta** : Thanks to Minxie for the once-over.

Harry stood against the wall and watched Draco march inside the dungeon, wand first. He lied for me, Harry thought for the umpteenth time.

Draco was paler than Harry had ever seen him, determined despite the way his wand shook. He stopped before Griphook, reached out, and then seemed to change his mind. Two steps, then another, and he was standing in front of Harry.

"We have unfinished business," Draco rasped.

Swallowing hard, unwilling to think about how that made him feel, Harry nodded.

Draco's hand wrapped around Harry's wrist, fingers digging into the bones, and he dragged Harry out.

~*~

This dungeon was filthy. It didn't matter. Not when Draco kissed Harry, when his teeth nipped Harry's bottom lip, when he shoved Harry against the wall.

"Bloody." Harry's legs were forced apart. "Stupid." Draco's hips thrust against Harry's. "Gryffindor."

They rocked, hard and fast. The fabric of their trousers rasped as loudly as their breathing. Stone dug into Harry's back.

Harry whimpered. It wasn't enough, couldn't be enough.

A murmur and their clothing disappeared. Draco's hand, oil-coated, squeezed, twisted, slid their cocks together. Harry pressed his fingers into Draco's cleft.

Harry's orgasm was a silent scream of pleasure and pain.

~*~

"Why?" Harry whispered as they hurriedly dressed.

"Because," Draco answered.

Harry understood enough to kiss Draco. Open-mouthed. Desperate.

Grabbing Harry's arm, Draco hauled him out the door. Then, instead of shoving him back in with the others, he clutched Harry to him. They stood, arms wrapped around each other, until a scream from above — Hermione's scream — brought them back to reality.

"Finish it," Draco ordered.

"Survive," Harry replied, and then he kissed him.

Standing against the wall between Ron and Luna, Harry watched Draco seize Griphook and back out. The crack of Dobby's arrival, when it came, didn't surprise him.


End file.
